


Happiest day of our lives

by SmittenOverRobron



Category: robron
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenOverRobron/pseuds/SmittenOverRobron
Summary: Wedding Day! :)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one i have written but I hope you all like it :)

Aaron and Robert have been planning this day for months, their wedding day. Victoria and Chas made them sleep separately the night before the wedding to keep it traditional.

Aaron woke up and looked at the clock and saw it was only 6am, he turned over to cuddle up to Robert until he felt that Roberts side of the bed was empty, that is when he realises he is getting married today. He got his phone off the bedside table and texted Robert, not bothering how early it was.

Aaron; “Morning, can’t wait to see you later. This is going to be the happiest day of my life. Missed you last night. I love you so much Robert. See you at the alter xx”

Robert has been awake since 5am tossing and turning. He struggled to sleep without Aaron next to him. He just couldn’t wait until his man was by his side again. Suddenly his phone went off and he saw that the text was from Aaron and he smiled and texted him back.

Robert; “Morning, missed you last night so much! We are never going to be apart like that ever again. It’s going to be the happiest day of both our lives. I love you so much too. See you at 12pm at the alter, don’t be late. Xx”

Aaron smiled when he got the text back from Robert. He got up out of bed and got himself showered. He couldn’t stop smiling, he is marrying the love of his life today and he couldn’t feel any happier. After he finished getting showered and changed he went downstairs and Chas was already awake doing the last preparations for the reception in the pub.

“Want a cuppa love?” Chas asked when she saw Aaron had come into the bar.

“Yeah go on, you done a good job in here mum. Thanks” Aaron says.

“Anything for my baby boy” Chas smiled.

They both made their way into the back room and Chas went to put the kettle on to make them both a cuppa, while Aaron sat down at the table. Once Chas made the tea she came over to the table and put the drink in front of Aaron, then sat down with him.

“How are you feeling today?” Chas asks.

“To be honest with you, I have never been so happy. Robert is amazing and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with him” Aaron smiled.

“I’m so happy for you love, you deserve all this happiness. As you well know I never liked Robert in the beginning but he is now a changed man and he has proven himself. He is brilliant with Liv as well. He is a keeper” Chas smiles. Aaron smiled at his mum approving of Robert, he never thought this day would come. She is right, he is a changed man and after all the stuff with Gordon and saving Aarons life twice, he has definitely proven that he loves Aaron. 

Back at Victoria’s where Robert was staying he could hear crashing from downstairs so he decides to get up. As he gets down the stairs he sees Victoria busy in the kitchen baking their wedding cake.

“ Morning Vic, you need any help?” Robert asked.

“Oh Rob, what you doing awake? I didn’t wake you did I?” Victoria asks.

“No course not, couldn’t sleep. Not used to sleeping without Aaron. So do you need any help sis?” Robert asks again.

“Bless, you won’t have to leave each other ever again after today. No, I’m all sorted here. It’s all baked now just needs icing” Victoria says.

“Ok, I will just make some coffee then. Do you want one?” Robert asks.

“I will have one, thanks Rob” Victoria replies.

Robert goes and puts the kettle on to make some coffee. His mind keeps wondering to Aaron and thinking how he is feeling this morning. Robert is feeling excited and nervous, he just wants everything to go smoothly today.

“How you feeling about today Rob?” Victoria asks.

Robert is in his own little world thinking of Aaron, it takes him a few seconds to release Victoria has spoken to him.

“Sorry Vic, what did you say?” Robert asks.

“I said, how are you feeling about today?” Victoria asks again.

“Yeah I’m fine. A bit nervous though, just want everything to go perfect today. Aaron deserves it” Rob replies.

“It will go fine, I promise. You really love him don’t you?” Victoria says.

“Yeah I do, with all my heart” Robert smiles.

“Good, right you get in the shower while I make us all some breakfast” Victoria says.

Robert makes his way back up the stairs for a shower and to get ready to marry the love of his life.

Back at the pub, Aaron was sat on the sofa watching TV when he hears Liv stomping down the stairs and comes into the back room.

“Morning lazy” Aaron says.

All Aaron gets out of his sister is a grunt, so Aaron gets up and puts the kettle on because he knows he won’t get a conversation out of his sister until she has had her morning cuppa.

Liv seems to be waking up more now she has had her morning caffeine fix.

“What time do we have to start getting ready?” Liv asks.

“Well we have to be at the church for 12pm and it’s now 10am so soon” Aaron answers.

“Ok, you looking forward to it?” Liv says.

“Yeah I am, do you want some quick breakfast before you go up and get showered and ready?” Aaron asks.

“Yeah, bacon sarnie, you got to eat too” Liv answers.

“I will make us both a bacon sarnie then” Aaron says as he gets up to start cooking their breakfast.

At Victoria’s, Robert is now showered put a t shirt and tracksuit bottoms on for now. He makes his way back downstairs where he notices, Andy, Adam and Diane are there now.

“Morning everyone” Robert says.

“Morning pet. Come and sit down and have some breakfast, Victoria has made a great spread” Diane says.

Robert sits down with his family to have some breakfast, Victoria has cooked loads to eat.

“You ready for today then Rob?” Andy asks.

“Sure am, can’t wait. You still ok to be my best man?” Rob replies.

“Course bro. After what you done for me it’s an honour” Andy says.

After Robert cleared Andy’s name and got him to come back home, they have got on so well.

“Right, I best get over to the pub to Aaron, see you all at the church” Adam says.

“Adam can you tell Aaron, I can’t wait to see him” Robert says.

“Sure mate. See you soon” Adam replies.

With Adam now gone to the pub to Aaron. Robert finishes off his breakfast and goes upstairs to put his wedding suit on.

Aaron and Liv finished their breakfast and Liv went off to get herself ready for the wedding. There was a knock at the door and Aaron went to answer it.

“Alright bro, how you feeling?” Adam asks as they walk into the back room.

“Yeah good mate, got to go and put my suit on now though, you have your suit don’t you?” Aaron says.

“Good, yeah got my suit right here. Oh and Robert says, he can’t wait to see you” Adam says.

Aaron just smiles and they both make their way upstairs to get ready for the wedding.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the ceremony.   
> Hope you enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry Long Chapter!

Robert was all ready in his wedding suit, giving himself one last look in the mirror before he makes his way downstairs to his family.

“Oh Robert pet, you look so handsome” Diane says.

“She is right Rob, you look incredible” Victoria says.

“Thank you, you think Aaron will approve?” Robert smiles.

“He will definitely approve, you could wear a bin bag and he will still marry you” Victoria laughs.

“Right it’s time to make our way to the church now guys. You ready Rob?” Andy asks.

“Yes, lets go and get me married” Robert replies.

Back at the pub, Adam, Paddy and Chas was all having a quick drink in the bar while Liv finished off getting ready.  
“Thanks for coming Paddy” Aaron says.

“Aaron, I have to ask you this. Are you sure you want to marry Robert? After everything he put you through?” Paddy asks.

“Paddy, that is all in the past now. I love him and he loves me. No one is going to ruin today . Your like my dad Paddy, I want you to be happy for me. Give him a chance” Aaron says.

“Your happy then with Robert?” Paddy asks.

“Yeah I am. I’ve never been happier if I’m honest” Aaron replies.

“I will give him a chance then but if he hurts you” Paddy says.

“Yes I know his life wouldn’t be worth living, but thanks Paddy for giving him a chance” Aaron says.

“Come on son, it’s time to get you married” Chas says.

Aaron, Paddy, Chas, Adam and Liv all make their way to the church. Once they get there, they see all Dingles waiting outside.

“Oh Aaron love, you look gorgeous” Faith says.  
“Thanks, you lot should go and grab a seat, is Robert already in there?” Aaron asks.

“Yes love he is, we will see you in there. Come on everyone” says Lisa. 

Everyone made their way into the church. Once everyone was in there and seated the music started to play and Aaron started to walk down the aisle with Paddy and Chas.

As Robert saw Aaron coming towards him, he couldn’t help but smile. He feels like the luckiest man in the world. Aaron looks incredible in that suit, but he always did look good in a suit. Within seconds their eyes lock and they both can’t stop smiling at each other.

As Aaron is walking down the aisle he looks straight at Robert and couldn’t help but check him out. Robert always looked amazing in a suit. Once their eyes locked and they were smiling at each other, Aaron knew that nothing was going to spoil this day.

Aaron finally got to the end of the aisle, he kissed his mum on the cheek and gave Paddy and hug. Then he made his way to Robert.

“Hey” Robert smiles.

“Hi"Aaron smiles.

“You look incredible” Robert says.

“You don’t look to bad yourself” Aaron says.

They just stand facing each other smiling until the hear Harriet starting the ceremony off.

“Welcome everyone. We are all gathered here today, to witness the marriage of these two men Aaron and Robert” Harriet says

Aaron and Robert can’t take their eyes off each other and smiling from ear to ear. 

“Aaron and Robert have both done their own vows. Aaron would you like to go first please” Harriet says.

“Sure. Robert, you know I’m no good with words. But I spent hours trying to get the rights words to describe how much I love you. But words just aren’t enough. This past year you have been my rock. You saved my life twice and you even put your own life in danger one of those times. I’m so grateful for everything you do for me and Liv. You truly are amazing, don’t let anyone tell you any differently. We have had rough ride throughout everything but we always end up back together. Your my life, my entire world. I love you so much Robert, and I can’t wait to see what our future brings” Aaron vows.

Both Aaron and Robert have tears in their eyes. As Aaron looks around he can see Chas, Victoria, Diane and Liv all have tears in their eyes as well. 

“Lovely words Aaron, Robert your turn” Harriet says.

“Wow, for a man of few words, you done a good job with your vows, makes me think twice about mine now” Robert laughs.

Aaron smiles.

“Right Aaron, I know I haven’t been the easiest of people to be around especially at the beginning. I hurt you a lot and done some horrible things to you. But I promise now I will spend all my life making it up to. You deserve the world. Your such an inspiration. If something knocks you down, you always find a way to get yourself back up again. Your the strongest person I know and I’m so lucky to have you in my life. You, Liv and I are a little family now, we going to make new good memories and have the best future together. I promise the both of you I will always be here for you both. I love you both a lot don’t ever forget that” Robert vows.

Aaron is crying more now. Everyone was shocked when Liv stood up and ran over to Robert and gave him the biggest hug.

“Love you too soft lad” Liv smiles.

Liv then goes and sits back down. Aaron couldn’t help but smile at his sister. Her and Robert have come such a long way. 

“Beautiful words from both grooms and now lets carry on” Harriet says.

“Do you Aaron Dingle, take Robert Jacob Sugden to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Harriet says.

“I Do” Aaron smiles.

“Do you Robert Jacob Sugden take Aaron Dingle to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Harriet says.

“I Do” Robert smiles. 

“Now it’s time to exchange rings. Adam have you got the ring for Aaron please” Harriet asks.

Adam comes over with the ring for Aaron. 

“Thanks bro” Aaron smiles.

“Aaron will you repeat after me. Robert, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you’ Harriet says.

While placing the ring on Roberts finger Aaron repeats.  
“Robert, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you’ Aaron smiles.

“Andy, can you now give Robert his ring please” Harriet asks.

Andy walks over and gives Robert his ring.

“Thanks” Robert smiles.

“Robert will you repeat after me. Aaron, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you’ Harriet says.

While placing the ring on Aarons’ finger Robert repeats.  
“Aaron, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment to you’ Robert smiles.

“I am now happy to announce that you are officially husband and husband. You may kiss your groom” Harriet says.

Within seconds they are kissing, they can’t help but smile in the kiss. They can hear everyone in the background clapping and cheering but they are just to much in their own little bubble to care about others at the minute. Once the part, they look around and Aaron is crushed by a hug off Chas and Robert is being pulled in by Diane and Victoria. 

“Why don’t we all make our way over to the pub, where our Marlon has made a incredible spread and party Dingle style” Zac announced.

Everyone made their way out of the church and walk towards to pub. Aaron and Robert walking hand in hand, they don’t usually do PDA in public but today they didn’t care. They wanted to stay in their little bubble and never come out.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Evening Reception :)
> 
>  
> 
> Long Chapter again sorry.

Once everyone made their way into the pub, Aaron and Robert waited outside wanting some time together before the Dingle party begins. 

“I missed you so much last night” Robert says.

“I missed you too, I actually turned over to cuddle you until I realised you wasn’t there” Aaron confessed.

Robert pulled Aaron into a hug. 

“Lets never spend another night apart” Robert says.

“I agree” Aaron says.

“We still need to discuss what our surnames are going to be? Everyone will ask us” Robert says.

Aaron pulls back from Robert.

“I’ve been thinking about that how about we use both of them Sugden-Dingle?” Aaron asks.

“Yeah I like that, in that way neither of us will loose our name” Robert says.

“Exactly. Right we best get in there before they come out and drag us in” Aaron laughs.

“Yeah come on Mr Sugden-Dingle” Robert smiles.

Aaron couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear after hearing Robert say their new name for the first.

As they entered the pub, they saw that everyone was already drinking and dancing. 

“2 Pints please Charity” Aaron says.

Charity goes off and pours the pints for Aaron and Robert. Once they have their drinks Aaron goes over to talk to Adam while Robert goes and speaks to Andy.

“Congratulations bro. So happy for you. Told you your be next didn’t I?” Adam says.

“Cheers mate. Yeah you did, never believed it then but now I couldn’t be happier” Aaron smiles.

Aaron looks over to where Robert is talking to Andy and can’t help but admire his husband.

“Congratulations, Aaron makes you a better person Rob. Don’t screw it up” Andy says.

“I won’t trust me. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me” Robert confesses.

Robert looked over to Aaron and their eyes lock and they can’t help but smile at each other. 

Robert then sees Cain walk over with the welly.

“Come on Sugden, time to make you a proper Dingle” Cain says.

“Do I have to? I’ve seen Aaron naked doesn’t that count?” Robert asks.

“No, come on get it down you” Cain says.

“Fine, give it here” Robert says.

Aaron is looking on so proud that Robert is going to do this to get into his family.

Everyone stood around and watched as Robert drank from the welly all the Dingles cheering. Robert eventually finished drinking and everyone cheered.

“Welcome to the family Sugden” says Cain.

“Nice to have you part of the family son” says Zac.

Robert just smiled at them. Then he went off to find his husband.

“Thanks for doing that” Aaron says.

“I will do anything for you” Robert confesses.

They share a kiss and they can hear whistling around them. When they part they just stand in each others arms smiling.

“Speech time” Victoria announces.

“I will go first” Chas says.

“Right, I won’t go on and embarrass Aaron. I just want to say, Aaron I’m so proud of the man you have become. I never thought I would see the day my baby boy settling down with a husband and co parenting a teenager. I’m so glad your happy with your little family. I love you so much son. And Robert, thank you for loving my son as much as you do. We haven’t always got on but I can honestly say now I’m proud to call you my son in law. Can we all raise our glasses to Aaron and Robert” Chas says.

“To Aaron and Robert” everyone cheered.

“I will go next” Diane says.

“With me being the closest parent Robert has got now I would just like to say a few words. Robert I am so proud of you. You have changed into a much better man, happier and more content. I know that is because of Aaron, so thank you Aaron for making Robert so happy. Welcome to the family pet. Lets again raise our glasses to Aaron and Robert” Diane says.

“To Aaron and Robert” everyone cheered.

“Right we will have a little break from the speeches while the two husbands share their first dance” Victoria announces.

“No Vic, I said we aren’t having a first dance” Aaron argues.

Robert then turns to Aaron with a sad face.

“Please Aaron for me, I drank out of a welly for you. Do this one for me please” Robert begged.

“One dance that’s it” Aaron huffed.

The slow song started and Aaron and Robert put their arms around each other and started dancing. 

“See its not so bad is it?” Robert asks.

“No, suppose not” Aaron replies.

“I love you” Robert smiles.

“And I love you” Aaron smiles.

They share another kiss and hug while swaying to the music. Once the music finishes everyone claps. 

“Right more speeches. This time its from both of the best men. Andy you want to go first?” Victoria announces.

“Sure. Well everyone knows Robert and I haven’t always got on. But recently with all the hard work he put in to clear my name, I couldn’t be anymore grateful. Rob your the best brother a guy could ever wish for. Aaron I’ve known you for years, never thought I would see the day that tearaway teenager settle down. Thanks for making my brother happy. You both deserve happiness and your just lucky you have found that with each other. To Aaron and Robert” Andy says.

“To Aaron and Robert” everyone cheered.

“Right my turn finally. I was going to embarrass Aaron as I have a lot of drunken funny moments but I don’t think your mum or husband want to know those stories” Adam laughs.

“So instead I just want to say Aaron, your my best mate. I’m so happy you have finally found someone that makes you happy and that you want to spend your life with. You deserve it bro. No one deserves happiness as much as you do. Robert mate, look after him. He loves you so much, so treat him right. I know you will but I have to do my best mate duties. Everyone raise your glasses one more time for my best mate and his husband. To Aaron and Robert” Adam says.

“To Aaron and Robert” everyone cheered.

“Right looks like its mine and Aarons turn. I am going to speak for us both as Aaron doesn’t know what to say. We both would like to say thank you to you all for coming and sharing this special day with us. We appreciate all the effort everyone has put in. Chas and Charity sorting the pub out, Victoria for baking our cake and Marlon for doing the buffet. Thank you all. And also to you all that made those lovely speeches. We also would like you all to know our new name. We are going with Sugden-Dingle. Neither of us wanted to loose our names so we compromised. So once again thank you all so much for today. Now lets carry on drinking!” Robert says.

Everyone got back to the party, dancing and drinking the night away. 

“You still need to cut the cake” Liv announced.

“Come on then. All 3 of us do it together” Robert announced.

Everyone gathered around as the little family cut into the wedding cake. Liv was the first person to get a bit of cake. Aaron, Robert and Liv all went and sat down in one of the booths.

“You both had a good day then?” Liv asked.

“Yeah its been amazing” Robert answers.

“Yeah, happiest day of my life” Aaron says.

“Alright soft lads” Liv laughs.

“Rob” Liv says.

“Yeah?” Robert says.

“I’m glad your my annoying brother in law” Liv smiles.

“Your stuck with me now kid. I’m glad your my sister in law” Robert smiles.

Aaron was just sitting there as Robert and Liv have their own little conversation which has now turn into joking insults but Aaron can’t help but watch and admire his little family. His future is looking pretty good now.

“I’m tired, so I’m off to bed. Night you two. I will put my earplugs in tonight don’t worry” Liv laughs.

“Good idea Liv. Got to make the wedding night official” Robert smirks.

“Robert! Liv go on up to bed. Night sis” Aaron says.

Liv hugs both Aaron and Robert and makes her way up to bed. Aaron then looks at Robert.

“Do you think we could sneak off now? Everyone seems too drunk to notice” Robert asks. 

“Yeah, come on lets sneak away” Aaron says.

They make their way behind the bar and they were right no one noticed they had left. They made their way up to their room. As soon as the bedroom door was shut Robert was on Aaron passionately kissing him and moving him towards the bed. Robert pulls away briefly.

“Time to make this marriage completely official Mr Sugden-Dingle” Robert teases.

“Come on then Mr Sugden-Dingle show me what you got” Aaron winked.

Lets just says they hardly slept on their wedding night but neither of them cared they were just so happy and didn’t want to come out of this happy world


End file.
